Teachers are better then Classmates
by AshleighMaximumRide
Summary: Max is on vacation the weekend before school starts with her friends when she runs into a guy named Fang but what she doesn't expect is to where she see's him next maybe the Monday when school starts again. All human. On Hiatus! Help if you please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay so Hi my fourth story but only the second I have ever hoped to soon finish.**

**Max POV**

I was walking on the beach in the middle of the night because whenever I walked with Nudge, Angel, or Ella they would point out guys for me.

I am here with my sister my two best friends and then my two best guy friends for the weekend before school starts. I am seventeen with blondish brownish reddish hair, with chocolate eyes and I was 5'11 and was super skinny. My sister, Ella had black hair and was only 5'5 with brown eyes.

I had two over protective older brothers who were a year older than Ella and I, we were twins and Dylan and Ari were twins but none of us looked alike but Ari and me. I was a sophomore and They were seniors. My guy friends Iggy and Gazzy had one room while Angel and Nudge shared a room and Ella and I shared a room.

Angel and Gazzy were twins with blond hair and blue eyes. Nudge was a mocha skin with brown hair and brown eyes. Iggy was a strawberry blond and blue eyes and he was Gazzy and Angel's nine month older brother, so I think there parents were celebrating to much when Iggy finally shut up at night.

So again I was walking on the beach at about 1 in the morning when I ran into someone knocking me over, "Sorry," The male voice said.

"It's fine," I said realizing he was cute.

"I'm Fang," He said.

"I'm Max," We walked on the beach just getting to know each other and then next thing I know I was sitting up on a rock making out with him when I saw the sunrise come up, "I have to go." I said pulling away.

"Why?" He said whining, in the short time I knew him I knew Fang did not whine.

"My friends don't know I'm here," I said looking in his eyes.

I jump off the rock and start to walk away when he cried, "Goodbye, Maximum Victoria Ride."

"Goodbye, Nicklaus Jane Parker."

"Hey!"

"Bye!"

I walk up to the condo and go to sleep on Monday I start school and I only have two minutes to sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''

I walk into school with my friends and sister and my brothers. While I pass guys whistle and my brothers glare, same old same old.

I have a real different schedule then last year and I had a teacher called Mr. Parker, I got slightly curious but I just assumed that it was his dad because he was my age.

I walked into the class with Nudge. I found my seat and took out my book not wanting to chit chat. I hear writing on the chalkboard and I look up to see Mr. Parker's black head then he turned around, it was Fang, he didn't notice me yet though.

He started to look over the teens and then he landed on me.

"Oh Fuck," He said and the rest of the class snickered and just guessed he forgot something but Nudge looked confused.

He then looked down and continued the class; afterwards I waited and walked up to him.

"What the hell?" He said as I was walking up to his desk, "I thought you were in college."

"I thought you were in high school."

"Well I guess…" He trailed off.

"We just pretend nothing happen?"

"What no!"

"Why, how old are you?"

"26."

"Great."

He walked over and shut the door and the blinds over the windows, then walked over to me, "I don't want to date you Max in private but I need to be with you for some fucking reason that I don't know I just need you to be close to me," He said then he kissed me which ended up with me pushed against the wall, I knew he had a free period and I had a class but that's when Ella walked in along with Nudge and Angel.

**Review please, tell me if i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yay I actually am succeeding.**

**Max POV**

Oh this isn't good, one minute I am making out with my_ teacher_, the next my three best friends are staring at me.

"Max, are you getting extra credit?" Ella asked me

"Yea, Max do you really want an A that bad?" Nudge joined in watching Fang and I still in our embrace.

"Fang this is Nudge, Angel, and you already know Ella."

He slightly nodded and then let go of me, "Max what are you doing, Ari and Dylan will kill you?" Angel asked.

"I met Nicklaus J-" I was about to laugh at Fang's full name but he put his hand on my mouth, "Do not say my middle name."

"We met at beach and got to know each other we both thought we were different ages and then we met here today so yup," Fang jumped in.

"Oh well we have to go to Lunch so by Fang," Ella said walking out, I gave Fang my number and was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to kiss me.

After school.

I got in the car with Ella, Ari, and Dylan.

"So how was your first day back, do you like your teachers?" Ari asked.

"Um…." I tried to answer.

"Fine we had a fine day," Ella said covering up for me.

Iggy got in the car next to Ella because he comes over every day after school, "So did you guys see the new teacher, Mr. Parker, he is such a pedophile?" Iggy said causing me to yelp, everyone looked at me like I was insane, even Ella playing along.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing I just thought that, that was mean to say about a teacher, I mean you don't know him maybe he's married, maybe he has a girlfriend maybe he likes guys I mean you never known I mean he is a little…" I trailed off looking out the window.

"Oh does Maxie have a crush on her teacher?" Iggy asked teasing me.

Ella and I both snapped, "No!"

The three boys in the car were so confused and my cell phone ringing interrupted the silence, I look down at it and it is Fang, "Aren't going to answer that?" Ari asked.

"Um I guess…Hello?"

"Hey."

"I am in the car so I have to go." I said back to Fang.

"Don't go," He said like he always does.

"Okay."

"Want to meet me at my house tonight?"

"I will try." I said in a whisper.

"Get a pen."

He told me he lived three doors down, sweet that is so easy.

"Okay bye, Babe," He said to me.

"Really names already?" I said amusement in my voice.

"Why not?" He asked back.

"Okay bye," I answered.

"Bye…Babe."

I hung up grinning, Ella grinning as well because she was listening in.

"Who was that," Ari asked almost growling.

"A friend."

"Okay," All three boys said.

We got back to our house with five rooms and a music room with basic stuff as well. As I was getting out of the car I saw Fang down the street doing the same. I slightly waved and he waved back.

When I turned around Iggy was standing there staring at me.

**That is it Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am actually doing it, if I make it to chapter 5 through me a party guys,' Kay? Thanks.**

**Max POV**

"Hi Iggy," I said looking up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Waving," I said in a duh voice.

"To your teacher?" Iggy asked me.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Um because I'm friendly?" I answered with another question…sorta.

"You hate teachers."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, why are you so protective right now?"

Realization crossed his face, "Oh. My. God… you are seeing your teacher!"

"No. I'm. Not, I mean yes I am because I see him right over there but I am not dating my teacher!" I screamed, luckily Fang was inside already. The bad part is Iggy can see right through me.

"So if you aren't going to tell me directly I guess I will just…Ari, Dylan hold on I need to tell you something," Iggy said which made me hit panic mode, Iggy started walking towards them but before he could take one more step I tackled him to the ground.

"If you tell my brothers I will kill you," I said into his ear.

"Tell them what?"

"Nothing…"

"Iggy twisted me over and started to tickle me, "Tell me."

"No…" I said between laughs.

"Fine I guess I will just go ask Mr. Parker."

"Wait…What?!" I asked as he was walking away. But before I could get to Iggy he was already ringing the doorbell.

Fang opened the door and saw me behind Iggy, "Excuse me Mr. Parker I was wondering if you knew this girl?" Iggy said gesturing to me.

"Yes she is one of my students," Fang said.

"Yes, but do you know her in any other way?"

"No but if you would like to continue this you may come inside."

Iggy and I walked in; as I was passing Fang it was like we had a secret conversation… _What are you doing here?_

_Iggy almost found out, what was I supposed to do tell him oh I am just having make out sessions with my teacher in his classroom and on the beach and I really want to do it now?_

Fang smirked and continued with our weird face expression convo. _No but_- He had to look away when Iggy asked another question, "Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my younger brother Sam."

"Oh nice…"

"So will you take a seat on the coach please," Fang said gesturing to the coaches.

"Sure just one more question…are you a pedophile?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy!" I yelled at him.

"No I am not," Fang said even though both of us knew that he was.

"Okay I believe you," Iggy said.

Iggy and I left and I walked back with him but once we got to my house Iggy left and apologized then I ran back to Fangs and rang his doorbell.

"Hey," Fang said answering the door.

"Hi," I said back.

"Want to come in?"

"Sure."

I got inside the house and the second he closed the door we started to make out and we were on the coach in no time. I pulled of his shirt while he kissed my neck, he returned to my mouth and his tongue went into my mouth and searched it. Fang took my shirt off and I struggled with his belt but Fang stopped me, "Are you sure?" Fang asked me searching my eyes, I just kissed him as a response and we continued. Trust me I was not losing my virginity to Fang I lost it when I was fourteen by this dude named Sam. Fang picked me up and brought me to he's room. We were finished after a while when we heard a door open and close, "That's my younger brother," Fang said to me playing with my hand with his arm draped around me.

"Oh…shit!"

"What?"

"I have to go."

"No don't."

"I will see you tomorrow," I said kissing him.

I opened his window but before I jumped out Fang said something that made me feel wonderful, "Max? I love you."

I looked back at him and kissed him once more, "I love you too."

With that I jumped out his window and back home. When I got inside there stood my mother, Ari, and Dylan.

**Review please, ask questions if you need to.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Max POV**

"Where were you?" My mom asked. My mom was Valencia Martinez and I didn't have a dad he died when I was 3.

"I was at Angel and Gazzy's with Nudge," I responded hoping that they weren't over here.

"But they are here along with Iggy," Ari said.

"Oh did I say with them I meant at the park…yup that's it…bye," I said then ran upstairs before they could answer.

I went in my room which is blue and black walls with a balcony and windows and my own bathroom. I had a queen sized bed and a coach with a TV next to it.

The minute I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

''''''''''''''''''''

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Stupid school why can't we just like blow it up or be home schooled?

I got up and put on skinny ripped jeans, a tank top, and a plaid button up unbuttoned with my black converse. As I ate breakfast everyone was staring at me like I was an experiment.** (HEHE.)**

**"**What?"

"Just that you went upstairs to fast for us to ask more questions," My mom said.

"Like what?"

"Who were you at the park with?"

"...Jerry," I said quickly.

"Middle name?" Dylan said.

"Pablo," I answered

"Last name?" Ari joined in on the questioning.

"...Dapper," I said not knowing what to say.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you with him?"

"I am his tutor..."

"School just started yesterday," Dylan said.

"Oh did I say tutor for school, I meant for...eating," I said looking down at my feet.

"Eating!?" Ella,Ari, Mom, and Dylan said.

Luckily my phone rang, the screen said Fang, "Excuse me will you."

"Hey," Fang said when I answered.

"You could of just talked to me at school," I said.

"What no, 'Hi, Fang how are you, I love you, I had great time yesterday'?"

"Hi, Jerry, I had a great time yesterday."

"Why is my name suddenly Jerry and what No I love you?"

"Kitchen and don't you think we did some things a little to soon-I turn around to see my mom looking at me like what?-like are you sure we shouldn't start with drinks instead of food?" I asked 'Jerry'.

"What?"

"Okay, see you later at school when I will explain."

"Okay, bye..."

"What did Jerry want?" Mom asked.

"He wan't to learn how to eat a cookie," I said.

"Okay, we have to go," Ella said.

"Yup, bye mom," I said and ran out to the car and got in the passenger seat of Ari's car.

They got in the car and we were off to school.

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Guys I made it to chapter 5 please congratulate me!**

**Max POV**

I waited in till after class to go up to explain.

"Hi Fang."

"I thought I was Jerry?"

"Oh you are…to my mother."

"Just because I am your teacher doesn't mean you have to lie."

"Oh so I can just tell my mom, 'Hey Mom I had sex with my teacher last night go ahead and call the police I don't care."

"No but you could say that you aren't tutoring a kid named Jerry in EATING!?"

"Well I don't care all I know is that we are moving too fast, we just met 5 days ago and we already had sex. I believe that we shouldn't do this, Nicklaus Jane Parker!" Before he could respond he pinned me to a desk but before he could kiss me a second time the bell rang.

**LUNCH!**

I was sitting with my friends when Gazzy suddenly spoke, "You know, Maxi doesn't have a boyfriend."

"What!?" Nudge, Ella, Angel, and I yelled.

"Gazzy is right Maxi," Iggy said.

"I mean all you have dated was three guys and all of them had the name Parker in it at some point," Gazzy continued.

"Not true there was…um…okay I'm out," I said giving up after a while.

"Exactly, maybe you should date older guys," Iggy said.

"No she shouldn't," Ari said walking up behind me.

"Why shouldn't she, I mean a bunch of guys would want her like any teach-"I covered Nudge's mouth before she could finish saying teacher.

"I mean I will just stick with having crushes okay?…okay."

"Whatever," Dylan said walking away with Ari.

"Wait so does that mean you have a crush?" Iggy asked.

Before I answered his question a paper airplane hit my head it read:

_Janitors closet NOW!_

_-Fang_

"I got to go guys' bye!"

I threw away my trash and ran to the janitors' closet. Fang was in there already.

"I wanted to say hello," Fang said kissing me.

"Hello!"

He kissed me again.

"Hello!"

"So question," Fang said.

"Shoot."

"What do you mean; you think that we shouldn't have had sex that early?"

"Yes…"

"Okay I agree I mean hormones…"

"Yup!"

"Wait did I take your…" Fang trailed off.

"No!"

"Then who did?"

"This kid."

"That was really detailed."

The bell rang at that time so I left with one last kiss from Fang.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"So our friends decided to get Max a boyfriend," Ella said.

Luckily we got there so I didn't have to comment. I ran upstairs to my room and just thought for awhile. Why am I doing this, why am I dating my teacher, why am I doing anything? I need to stop. I don't want to stop. Nudge knows. Angel knows. Ella knows. Why can't anyone else and I didn't tell them they came in. I don't want to hide I do not why am I can't I am wearing my skinny jeans I don't want to wear my skinny jeans I wish I was wearing my sweatpants, Germans wore red you wore green, Casablanca, Casablanca is such a good movie. Underpants monkey, monkey monkey underpants.

See I am insane I can not keep secrets.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are caught with the new version of chapter 5 here is chapter 6.**

**Max POV**

I woke up at eleven because it was a Saturday, I am so happy about it!

I really think I need a mental hospital and it just seemed like I needed to stop doing everything, I cannot keep lying and keeping secrets, I am tutoring a kid named Jerry in eating, which is not true it is completely wrong. I can't keep doing this.

I went downstairs and got cereal because that is the only thing that I can actually make without burning the house down. I am going to grow up and be a serial killer. Not like a cereal killer I don't go to my lucky charms and say "Die, die, die!"

Even though I do that, I need a mental hospital.

"Morning honey," My mom said coming downstairs.

"Morning," I said still killing my cereal.

"I am making chocolate chip pancakes," My mom said.

"Screw cereal," I said going to hug my mom.

"Okay then," She said coming over to hug me.

I start to walk into the living room to watch a SpongeBob; hey don't judge it is a good show. But the doorbell rang.

I go answer it and see Fang standing there.

My mom came up behind me right when I was about to say hi.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Parker?"

"I invited him over for breakfast," My mom said.

"Oh so that is why you made pancakes."

"Yes."

"Why can't you ever just make them for me?"

Fang chuckled and my mom grinned.

"Come in, Nick," My mom said.

We came inside and Mom asked me to take Fang to the living room.

"Max can you get your brothers and sister up and get dressed."

"Fine, it isn't a big deal though since he has seen me naked," I mumbled the last part so Fang could just hear.

I walk up the stairs to get the butts up.

"Ella," I said coming her room with her already dressed.

"Yea?"

"Fang is here."

"Why?"

"Mom invited him."

"Does she know?"

I shook my head no and she sighed.

"Well let's go."

"I have to get changed, can you wake up the buttholes," I said to her.

I go in my room and slip on some jeans and a shirt with a sweatshirt over it. They had wings painted on the back, for some odd reason I always wanted to fly.

I walk downstairs to see everyone in the living room.

"Can we eat now?" I asked.

"Yes Max we can," My mom said.

At the table Fang sat next to me with Ari and Dylan across from us and Mom and Ella at the ends.

"So Mom you're calling him F-Nick now?" I said stumbling over Fang's name with Fang trying so hard not to laugh next to me.

"Yes I am, but why did you say Fnick?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did," Dylan said.

"Well…um the kids at school have a nickname for him; it is um Fucker of the Kids." Fang kicked me underneath the table, "Ow!" So he kicked me again.

"Well I think that is very mean, so stop," My mom said.

"Wait why did you say ow?" Ari asked.

"Um I hit my leg on the table," I said continuing to eat.

"She can call me Nick," Fang said.

"But I think I will stick with Fang," I mumbled under my breath so Fang was the only one who could hear.

After breakfast we sat in the living room, "Max why don't you go give Nick a tour of the house?" My mom said.

"Sure," I said and so the tour began.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Max POV**

I started the tour showing him the basics, emergency exits and bathrooms. I showed him where all the rooms were but not the inside.

"Can I see the inside of your room," Fang asked when I showed him where mine was at the end of the hall.

"Fang!" I said slapping his arm.

"No show me," He said opening the door himself. "I like it," He said shutting the door after me.

"Thank you." When I look up I see him right in front of me.

"Please can I kiss you now?" Fang said whining...wait Fang whining.

I responded by kissing him.

"There now come on," I said turning towards the door but he just pulled me back and we got into a heated make out session.

"We have to go back downstairs," I said pulling apart even though Fang just kept pushing me towards the wall.

"Fang," I whined.

"Fine," He kissed me and then kissed my neck giving me a hickey.

"Fang," I whined again.

"Okay...okay." Fang said backing away.

* * *

After Fang left Ari came up to me, "What is that?" Ari said pointing to the hickey.

"Uh..."

"It is a hickey," Ari said.

"No it isn't."

"Dylan!"

"Yea?" Dylan said coming up to Ari and I.

"What is that?" Ari asked pointing to the hickey again.

"A hickey...I mean I should know I have so many v-cards that other girls gave me," Dylan said.

"Dude not the time to brag," I said.

"Well it is not like you should be handing out yours already," Ari said.

"Well that ship has already sailed," I said looking down.

"WHAT!" Dylan and Ari screamed together.

"Yea I was fourteen when I gave away my v-card."

"What!"

"Yup and then I kinda have had sex more then once," I said looking at them.

"What, you are not aloud to have sex!"

"Hey you have nothing to say about that it is my business!"

"Fine what ever!"

* * *

I really hate my brothers they are so protective and I really just want kill them some time. I really just need to sleep, I changed and immediately fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I thank a bunch of people for the reviews and followers and favorites.**

**Max POV**

I woke up on this lovely Sunday morning and happy that I was going to see Fang today so Yay!

I got up and put on my normal attire and then put on my converse, ran downstairs and then ate my pancakes, yummy. I then brushed my teeth, left a note saying I was going to the mall with Jerry, grabbed my keys and then ran out the door.

I rang the door and Fang answered.

"Hi," Fang said kissing me.

I was about to answer him when another voice cut in.

"Bro, who was at the door?" When my virgin taker came in. "Max, have you come back for more off my package!"

"Hi, Sam and no I am actually here to...um...ah...Nick...I mean...Mr. Parker...my teacher."

"I had breakfast at Max's house yesterday thanks to her mother and she asked Max to come over so I can return the favor," Fang said giving me a look of _are you serious that you can't make up an excuse?_

"Yup that is why I am here," I said giving Fang a look that said _Yes, I am just a giant pussy!_

He actually answered me in front of his brother saying, "No you aren't, but I know you have it, I've seen it."

"Seen what?"

"Her fat dog."

"Oh..."

Sam walked off and then I slapped Fang.

"Ouch!"

"How stupid are you?"

"Stupid enough to kiss you right now," Fang was about to kiss me when Sam walked in.

"Max, why don't we go somewhere private so I can show you what you saw so many years ago," Sam said gesturing to his downstairs area.

"Um, sorry Sam but no!"

"Come on, Maxi come here," He came closer me backing away.

"Sam, go to your room!" Fang said, aww my hero.

"Fine, cock block!" Sam said running upstairs.

"So my brother and you had sex?" Fang asked.

"Yup, virgin taker himself.

"He what?"

"Fang, shut up!"

"Well I am your boyfriend so can I be a little jealous?"

"Yes," I said kissing him.

* * *

Sam had left a while ago to go hang with friends and that is when Fang and I went up to his room and did something magical also known as sex.

"I have to go," I said kissing Fang goodbye.

"Why?"

"Well maybe because I am only 17 and you are 26 that is why."

"We are stupid people."

"Yes but I don't care do you?" I asked him putting both my knees on either said of his hips and sitting on him.

"I don't care one damn bit," He kissed me.

"Bye," I whispered into his lips.

"Bye," He said back kissing me again.

I walked downstairs and as I was walking out Sam was coming up the walk.

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Maxi pad."

"Ewwwwwwwww!" I said as I was far enough so he couldn't hear me.

I got home and into the living room when I got a text message from a blocked number.

_I will tell all the people in the world about your boyfriend unless you do exactly as I say._

_-J_

Am I Aria now from _Pretty Little Liars_?

**This will not be a crossover it is just that I want her to have stalker so yup Review if you want stalker to continue stalking! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Max POV**

It has been awhile since I got that creepy text message from the weird person and then I didn't get any more so that is good, right?

"Max we are going shopping," Nudge said suddenly appearing at my door with Angel and Ella.

"For what?"

"The dance that is on Friday."

"Oh...I am not going."

"Why?"

"No date."

"Oh well we can help you with that."

"Well what if I don't want a date."

"Why not?"

"Uh..."

"What about that Jerry guy?"

"Oh he is taken."

"Oh okay."

"So I will pass."

"Nope you are still going, we have to go come on."

So I got up and then headed for the car I hoped into the passenger seat.

We headed into the mall and went into Macy's and to the dress section. There were so many slutty ones and then ones for girls who don't show any skin at all. Angel grabbed a whole section of clothes that were my size and shoved me into the dressing room with them. The first 20 were pink so those were out right away.

One caught my eye it was a navy blue that went down to my knees and had to thick straps with a bow right below the breast and lace at the bottom and it looked beautiful. I tried it on and then went out of the dressing room.

"Max you look beautiful," Nudge cooed.

"You really do," Ella said.

"I think that is the winner," Angel said.

* * *

It was the night of the dance and I was already in my dress when three devils came into my room.

"Make up!" They all said.

"No, no, no, no!"

"To bad."

I was tied to a chair and watched intently as they ruined me. They curled my hair and then waterfall braided it so it was casual but fancy. They gave me a light blush and did the smokey eye with black eyeliner and mascara and clear lip gloss so it blended well together.

"You are done," Ella said untying me.

"Thanks, I look nothing like me."

"Your welcome," Angel said.

"Shoes!" Nudge announced.

Nudge handed me black flats which I allowed and when I took them I got a good look at them. Nudge was wearing a red dress in the same style as mine with black flats as well and then her make up was the same and hair and then I realized all the girls had the same type of outfit just different colors. Ella had pink and Angel had white.

"You guys look beautiful."

"Thanks okay let's go."

When I walked downstairs I saw Iggy, Gazzy, and a guy I didn't know.

"Wait who are your dates?" I asked the girls.

"Iggy," Ella said.

"Gazzy," Nudge said.

"Mark," Angel said.

"Who is Mark?"

"That guy," Angel said pointing to the guy I didn't know, he had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. All guys were wearing cheap looking suits with a tie.

They all walked up and greeted there dates and then we headed off to the date.

**Review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Max POV**

It was so weird just standing in a corner watching everyone dance and see guys wolf whistle at me and especially that I have a boyfriend who I can't dance with at this thing called a dance. That is what I don't understand why we call it a dance it so like not exciting at all I think it should be called a shin dig that is perfect. I mean come on can't it just be something that is not stupid. I wish dances were like how they are in movies, where people don't grind each other and didn't twirk I just wish...

I see a familiar person that was manning the drinks so I walk over to him.

"I will have a lemonade," I tell Fang.

"Oh really now and why lemonade?"

"Um because it is tasty?"

"Whatever Maxi-kins."

"Someone is going to get a little suspicious if you don't stop calling me nicknames."

"Oh why is that, Babe?"

"Fang..."

"Yea, Maxarella."

"Stop and give me my lemonade."

"Nope you get coke."

"But you know I don't like coke and why diet."

"Oh I do know but I am going to make you suffer."

"I will hit you."

"It is illegal to hit your teacher."

"Oh just like it is illegal to fuck your teacher."

"Max!" Fang whisper screamed at me.

"Haha got you to stop calling me nicknames."

"Oh I will get you."

"When?"

"I don't know tomorrow night around 6 for dinner Sam is spending the night at a friends."

"Or a girls."

"Yea..."

"Okay I will be there."

After that weird conversation I walked back to my corner when a guy shows up in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Um no but thanks."

"Come on please."

"I don't even know you."

"I am Peter I'm in your Lit. class."

"Oh well I am Max so um bye."

"I know who you are."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, you are the chick all guys have wanted to get with."

"And on that note," I said walking towards the door when Ella grabbed my arm.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well I don't know a guy just came up to me and told me all the guys wanted to fuck me, bye."

"What about Fang?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that why you are really leaving?"

"No..."

"He broke up with you didn't he?"

I thought for a minute deciding on what to say and came up with this answer," Yes, he did."

"Aww I am sorry Max."

"Hey it is okay so um bye..."

Now I had a completely secret relationship, no more having anyone know.

* * *

I was in my room on Saturday waiting for 6 to come around and it turned out perfectly, Mom had to work late, Ella was at Nudge's and Ari and Dylan were at football practice so I was set to go.

I went in my room and lyed down for awhile and then took a long nap for the remaining 3 hours.

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Max POV**

I wake up with three people hovering over me.

"May I help you?" I asked them.

"Yea someone is here for you," Ari said.

"Who?"

"Your teacher, your in trouble," Dylan said.

"Yea, I feel bad for you especially after what happened..." Ella trailed off.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um...6:30." Ari said.

"Shit!"

"Whoa, language." Dylan said.

"Sorry...out!"

As they were walking out I heard Dylan whisper to Ari along the lines of time of the month. I changed fast then ran downstairs and ran into Fang.

"Hi..."

"Where were you?"

"Sleeping..."

Fang just shook his head and walked back to my mom.

"Oh you found her, good," Mom said.

"Yup, he found me."

"So why are you here again, Nick?" Mom asked handing him a cup of coffee, "Can I have some coffee?" I asked.

The people in my family all stared at me like I went coo-coo while Fang just shrugged since he was the one that gave me coffee.

"Um...no," Mom said.

"Why?"

"Well you will hate it."

"No I won't I have had it before."

"Where?" Ari asked.

"Uh..." I glanced at Fang for help. "I had it at the coffee house."

"Oh then go ahead," Mom said.

I grabbed of coffee and spit it out, "Mom you make terrible coffee!"

"Oh really how do you like it Nick?"

Fang smiled sheepishly and then said," Isn't that painting nice?"

I cracked up and fell to the floor I was laughing so hard.

Everyone stared at me like I went coo-coo...again.

"Max?"

...

...

"I am good," I said whipping a tear out of my eye.

"Okay..." Dylan said.

"So what did Maxi-pad do?" Ari asked.

"She has been having many missing assignments," Fang said.

"Hey!"

"Yea I know it is surprising," Fang said smirking.

"Fine, so Jane what are these assignments?" I asked Fang smirking right back.

"Maximum Victoria Ride!" Mom said.

"What?"

"Why did you call him Jane?"

"Um that's his middle name..."

"How do you know that?"

"He told the class...on accident."

"Oh well what is this work," Mom asked sitting down.

"All of it..."

"Mom, I have a question."

"Yes?" Mom asked.

"Can I shoot Nick?"

"Max!" Everyone yelled but Fang just chuckled.

"He chuckled so does that mean yes because I was supposed to be somewhere tonight so..."

"Um no," Mom said sitting me down.

"Come on...please!"

"No, Maximum Ride go to your room!"

"Fine!"

I run upstairs and go into my room and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and next thing I know it is around 11 and there is a knocking on my window.

I walk over to my window and see Fang, "The fuck?"

"Hi."

"So why are you here."

"Oh I don't know just no kiss all day it does something to a man..."

"Oh then come in."

Fang jumps in and lays down on my bed.

"Comfy?"

"Yea...come here." I lie down next to him and curl into my side, he kisses me.

"Goodnight, Fang."

"Night, Max I will be gone before morning."

"Okay." And with that I was asleep.

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I have decided to continue it myself! I am very surprised of myself but really I couldn't pick a person to take over so yuppers!**

**Max POV**

I woke up to a empty bed beside me, I didn't like the emptiness feeling I got when I was alone, defiantly after the things I have been through, but that is another story for another time. I get up as slowly as possible, was it a Sunday or a Monday? I asked myself not completely sure... I wish I could...

I trailed off as my door to my bedroom opened, "Guess what day it is!?" Ella yelled.

"I am not sure I was trying to figure that out earlier," I said thinking back to my thoughts only moments before the devil come creepin' in my room, great now I have a line from a song that Ella always sings every time she has choir that day! I wondered around my room up til I got to my window, I was slightly out of it today, I was not fully sure why. "Max?" Ella asked as she touched my shoulder, I swear to god I jumped a mile in the air.

"What?" I said after I got my bearings.

"It is Sunday," Ella said, she seemed very formal today...

"And?" I asked still very, very confused.

"This is the day I get to dress you up!" Ella squealed and I screamed bloody murder but I didn't put up a fight, I was having visions again, but you still don't know much about my past...

I got a text message while Ella was curling my hair and braiding it so it went to the side and pinning it to the back. I looked down and it was Fang,** Hey**, He said man of many words.

**Hi**

**Something wrong?**

**I need to talk to you later...**

**...Something I should be worried about.** I just ignored that because i wasn't sure if he should have or not. Ella was curling my hair and then braiding two strands and hair tying them together. She finished my hair and then started on my make-up, she gave me the smokey eye and then added a clear lip gloss. Some mascara and some blush. She went to get some nail polish while I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't me, I looked pretty and okay looking...

Ella came back with blue nail polish and some stylist for nails. She painted my nails blue and then took the stylist and put a flower on my both of my fourth fingers and thumbs, they white with a small yellow dot in the middle with light black dots around the petals. I sat there completely still just staring at my reflection, not looking forward to the events of today."Max, you have to go!" Ella insisted looking at my face emotion. "I can't, Ella, really, please!" I begged her.

"Don't beg me, beg Mom," Ella replied shoving a dress in my hands. I got changed into a spaghetti strapped blue dress with a bow right below my breasts. I put on many earrings, did I mention one of my ears were pierced all the way up and on the other one it on had seven piercing. I also had my belly button pierced and a tattoo on my back that looked like wings, somehow I have been able to hide it from parents.

I put on some bangle bracelets, I looked down at the shoes and they were blue converse, thank you Ella!

I walk out and Ella looks at me in awe, "You look absolutely beautiful!" said Ella staring intently.

"Well I have to go make a stop before we go to the ceremony..." I said trailing off as I left my room.

"Where?" Ella asked.

"I will be back!" I said as if that answered her question one bit. "That wasn't what I asked but okay,' Ella called as I left out the door. I walked the short distance to Fang's house in desperate need to talk to him.I rang the doorbell to his house and he opened it inviting me in, he took in my appearance having a look of awe in his eye just like Ella.

"I owe my father 30 dollars," Fang said kissing my cheek, I give him a very confused look, "I told my dad that my girlfriend would never wear a dress and he said 'If you see her in one pay me 30 bucks!'" Fang said.

"Oh okay...I really need to talk to you," I told him walking into the living room. Fang came in following me, "Okay about what?" Fang asked sitting next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Well...um...I can't word it," I said looking up at his face.

"Take all the time you need," He said looking at me confused.

"Well, two years ago when I was fifteen I was in math when the teacher said we are getting a student teacher the next day, she explained that he was only eighteen because he had early admission," I started to explain the hardest story ever, "So the next day the student teacher comes in and everyone notices he is really cute, well the girls...and a few gay guys," I was starting to feel the light prick of tears at the beginning of my eyeballs, "A few weeks later, Dustin (That was his name) asked me out, I looked at him like he needed a mental hospital but I said yes anyway."

"One night after we had been dating for a few weeks and he took me to the make out cliff where all the teenagers go, he said it was really cliche and I just laughed, " I took a shaky breathe once I got to this part, "He leaned in for a kiss and when he pulled apart he whispered 'I love you'; I replied 'You don't love me you just think you do, you hate me and I hate you' Then a car hit the direct back off our van we spun towards the cliff, half of the car was off the cliff and it was his side, he fell out and died while I piled out and cried to the ground," I explained now crying.

"Today is the anniversary of his death and there is a ceremony today," Fang just stared at me rubbing my arm. "Today I have been doing a lot of thinking and I realized I have been super scared lately because I am dating a older dude...again so I think we should," I couldn't find myself saying it but finally the words came out, "Break-up," I finished I got up Fang staring at me like I just said that I was going to read the Odyssey in one hour.

"Max wait!" Fang called but I was already out the door.

**Review Please, I have decided to make my chapters longer, so Yay! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I really need to learn how to update Sorry! This chapter will probably be short because I need help with ideas.**

**Max POV**

I couldn't get in the car, I just stared at the car and every once and awhile glanced over at Fang's house about to cry for three reasons, 1. I was going to my dead ex-boyfriends 2 year anniversary of his death. 2. I broke up with Fang. 3. I am on my fucking period!

Mom finally pushed into the car, "Max, you need to go!"

"I can't!" I said while I was buckling in, I was in the passenger seat and Ari, Dylan, and Ella were in the back. They were all dressed up as well.

"Max, we all know that you made a mistake but why are you so hesitant to go visit the boy you love-" I cut her off right when I heard that word.

"I didn't love him!" I screamed. Four faces faced towards me shocked. So I continued, "Right before the car hit us, he told me he loved me I told him he was insane and the last words I said was I hate you!" I said that and then ran off to a place no one else knew existed. I ran all the way, it was up on a cliff that was gate off with rose covered fences, it had a pond and a willow tree that had a pillow and a blanket shoved in a bush from when I come and hide. I have a spare of clothes tucked in the pillow case, I changed and then climbed the tree and rested.

* * *

I have been here for a week and always had a change of clothes and I washed myself in the crystal blue water and I had a swimsuit as well so I was prepared, my mom has been calling my phone non-stop and they were always teary messages. She sent a police search party. I really just wanted to stay here where no one will look.

**Fang POV**

I got a call that day from an unknown number but it was this area code.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Fang!" It was Ella.

"Yes?"

"I know you and Max broke up but she ran away and you need to look for her in any remote area, she would go some where no one would ever find her, so just find her please!" I could easily tell she had been crying.

"I will," Honestly I felt like I needed to cry too. I hung up and left right away to look for Max.

**Max POV**

I didn't want to leave. I was reading a book that I have read over a thousand times, it is called: _The Fault in our Stars._ It is sad but the cutest love story ever! Suddenly I was pulled out of the tree and pressed against Fang. "You have to go home" he whispered to me.

"How did you find me?"

"You showed me this place when I gave you that necklace around your neck," He said pointing it out.

"Oh..."

"One more thing, you might have broken up with me...but that doesn't mean I agree to it," Then he kissed me which got heated really fast! Next thing I knew I was pinned against the tree with only my bra and jeans on.

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Max POV**

I didn't even know why I was letting him do this, I was scared, I was scared that he would get hurt, just like what I did to Dustin. I pulled away from Fang, "I can't," My voice broke as I said it.

"Why?" Fang paused, "Why are you so scared that something will happen to me it has nothing to do with you, it was not your fault that Dustin died, it was the idiot driving the other car, not you!" He finished then kissed me again. it was intense and beautiful and lovely and enchanting, and No bad Max you cannot give into Fang say no say no say no! He deepened the kiss, say yes say yes say yes!

I push him away again, "Stop! This is bad!" I say and start to walk down the giant hill and once I get to the bottom a police car pulls up and sees me and using his walkie talkie to phone in something, even though I couldn't see him, he could see me, then he rolled down his window and I sighed in relief. "Hi, Max!" Blake...Parker said. SHUT UP! Yea I have a thing fro Parker's now don't bug me about it.

Blake was one of the senior guys I dated when I was a freshman...okay fine I was slightly a whore but you know they were all set ups! Blake had blonde hair and his police uniform, his eyes are a golden color so they are really pretty. Fang's voice suddenly came behind me, "Max! Please just come back!" Fang saw the police car and walked toward slowly, "How old are you young man?" Blake asked.

"Oh shut up, Blake!" I said to Blake.

"What? I am just doing my job!" Black said defending himself.

"I am twenty-six," Fang said coming up next to me and slightly brushing my arm making me shiver, what does Fang do? He fucking smirks, that little putz.

"Are you and Maxie here dating?" Blake asked getting out of the car. "Blake!" I yell at him.

"Um..." Fang said not sure what to say.

"Yes we are..." I said after around 5 minutes and then I look down at my shoes.

I look at Fang and his half smile was on that stupid expressionless face!

"Fang, stop smirking and shut the fuck up!" I said to him but of course he just kissed my temple.

"So how did you too meet?" Blake asked standing in front of us.

"Wait you aren't going to arrest him?" I asked.

"Nope...you know I am the one to not follow rules!" Blake said.

"We met on the beach," Fang said, "In Myrtle Beach..."

"Wait then how did you meet again here?" Blake asked looking between us.

"He is my teacher," I mumble quietly.

"He is your what!?" Blake yelled.

Fang and I just stand there and look at each other then back at Blake.

"Well I will just pretend like this never happened and I will see you bye Max!" Blake said getting in the car.

Thank you dear lord Blake all mighty! I started to walk home but Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his car.

With that he started the drive to my house and well it was nerve wracking and I am hoping that Mom didn't pounce on me.

Then we pulled into the drive way.

**Review Please**


End file.
